Animosity and Reciprocity
by Diatha
Summary: AU  Hermione receives the promotion that she's been hoping for, but, with it, comes a person she'll need to get along with in order to do her job...and he doesn't seem to like her. DHR
1. Chapter 1

There was nothing particularly special about today. It was a Wednesday in the middle of July and Hermione Granger, like the rest of the working world, was at work. While the day itself was of no consequence, the event that could take place today was quite important.

After graduating at the top of her class, she received the great opportunity to work for the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. More specifically, she worked in the Goblin Liaison Office. She very much enjoyed her work and it put her on path toward future goals.

Today, about five years from the day she had started, the director of the department was announcing the employee that would be filling the newly vacated Assistant Director position, a position to which Hermione had applied. Knowing that the announcement might be only moments away, it was rather difficult to stay on task. In fact, she was fidgeting in her desk chair worrying, a habit that she had taken up the day she applied for the job some weeks ago. As she sat there, she tried to focus on the encouragements from her friends and family. Both Harry and Ron were adamant there wasn't another witch or wizard in the department that was as highly qualified as she nor was there anyone as intelligent.

She remembered last night when they were having dinner at the Burrow, everyone had been so great in their support of her. "I mean, think about who you've got up against you. Melanie Walters? ("Slag!") Jim Heely? ("Git!") Berta Dunshire? ("Whore!")," Harry abruptly threw a roll at Ron, "Shut it! You don't even know these people!" But it was too late, Ron's interjections had everyone at the table laughing. It had been just what she needed to take her mind off her worries.

Her worries found her again the next morning, though. She attended to her normal tasks that morning, but quickly found herself idle. There were certainly other things to take care of, but none of them were pressing.

It had been five years since leaving Hogwarts, although sometimes it felt as though her first year had been only yesterday. Life after Hogwarts wasn't too much different, she supposed, but she and her two best friends were off pursuing their own careers now. Harry, luckily enough, was in the Ministry offices, also. He was on Level 2 working for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; he had become an Auror after all. Many faces from their Hogwarts days were working in the Ministry offices, actually, and greeted her on a daily basis. Ron, however, was not in the employ of the Ministry; he was wearing orange nowadays as the Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. A star Keeper, at that. 'Weasley is our King' was a new theme song for the Cannons. It was played and sung each time star Keeper, Ron Weasley, blocked a Quaffle. She was fairly certain Draco Malfoy was earning royalties from it, too.

Ah, Draco Malfoy. He was one of those people that she referred to before that was, also, working at the Ministry these days. She saw him regularly in the morning when they first arrived. Suffice it to say, he did not go out of his way to greet her, but she would bid him a good day if she found herself next to him in the morning queue. She even held the doors to the lift for him on a few occasions, for which he did manage to thank her. Though it was hard to believe, he spoke to Harry more than he did her. As amusing as it was, she didn't really wish to take part in their infrequent exchanges, which consisted of nodding from the two of them with a "Pothead" for Harry and a "Ferret" for Malfoy. They seemed to almost enjoy it. On her part, it was rather refreshing to view such civilized behavior between the two of them. It only took them twelve years. Her thoughts made her smile slightly.

A clearing of a throat ended her reverie and there stood Director Callaghan in front of the main office. Her coworkers swiveled in their seats and others came to stand in the doorways of their private offices awaiting the news. She was feeling light-headed, but realized that she was holding her breath. She took a deep steadying breath and tried to calm her nerves.

She never wanted for much in her life, but she really desired the position and she hoped desperately that it would be her name that the director called out. This was a large stepping stone for her and it was quite necessary for her in keeping to her plan. She hoped that as she advanced through the ranks that she could bring back her cause from Hogwarts: house elves. They were far too overlooked by the wizarding world and she hoped to shed light on their circumstances. She knew that with knowledge and understanding would came change.

"After careful consideration of all applicants, I have come to a decision in regard to who will be filling the Assistant Director position. This person is the embodiment of hard work and dedication, and I feel extremely lucky that we have this person employed in our office. I would be a fool to turn down the smartest witch of her class and, dare I say, of our time. I know this witch will take this office to new heights and great places. Please, join me in welcoming Hermione Granger as the new Assistant Director of the Goblin Liaison Office!" Director Callaghan applauded her and the others soon joined in. The man was always in far too good a mood. How was it possible to be so jovial on a daily basis?

She shakily got to her feet and, with a tremulous smile, walked forward to shake the Director's hand. She turned to face the rest of the office and waved her thanks. She saw nothing but kind faces smiling back at her. While she didn't have any close friends within the office, she was on friendly terms with most of them and it was a nice feeling that they seemed to approve.

Everything after the announcement seemed a blur. People surged forward to shake her hand and on pat her on the back and it took her at least fifteen minutes to get back to her desk. At her desk, stood the coworkers she worked with the most and often joined for lunch. They shoved her purse into her hands and proceeded to drag her from the office. While it was not yet noon, it was close enough to lunch to leave.

They took her to a little spot that they went to often and treated her to lunch. To celebrate her promotion, Berta Dunshire, who was also up for the promotion, bought her a slice of chocolate cake.

"Thanks, Bertie, and thank you, everyone! You're all far too kind to this annoying little work-a-holic!" Her lips lifted in a teasing smile as they laughed and she stood and toasted them with her water glass.

That afternoon she was shown to her own private office adjoining that the office of the director. It was by no means large, but she had wide desk, a bookshelf, guest chairs and a side table for planning. It was all perfect. With a quick summoning charm, she had her things placed and arranged on her desk just so. A few texts and reference guides from home and her office would be complete.

The director called her into his office. He explained all the new responsibilities she would hold as Assistant Director. There were many, but she was quite up to the task.

"...and, finally, one of your largest responsibilities will be to work directly with Treasury. As you know, Gringotts is goblin run and it is crucial for the Goblin Liaison Office to keep in close contact with Treasury here in the Ministry. Together we help regulate the bank and manage the wizarding economy." Director Callaghan looked at her expectantly. "You haven't said much. How are you with all of this?"

She was absolutely excited about all that he'd said. To finally realize her dream of making a difference in the wizarding world was surreal. She was full to bursting inside with emotions, but, to the director, she calmly said, "It all sounds great and I really look forward to working with the Treasury Department. I can't thank you enough for the opportunity you've given me, by the way." She smiled her thanks.

His features softened slightly and he smiled briefly. "You're welcome. I just know you're destined to do great thing here. Great things!" She laughed politely at his attempt at levity. "Well, let's go meet with your new partner. Treasury is just a floor above us with Magical Accidents. Definitely, not where you'd expect them to be, is it? But they do take up half the floor near the back. There's a security entrance, so we'll need to get you security clearance while we're there, so that you're able to come and go as needed."

They made there way to Level 3 and through the chaos that is the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes to the wall of opaque glass at the back of the floor. Callaghan directed her to wait and walked through the glass. He pushed forward and the glass stretched as if made of rubber. When he was fully through, the glass shimmered and bounced back like gelatin. Just when you thought you had seen all the tricks the Wizarding world had up its proverbial sleeve, something else would come along to shock and amaze you. She, for one, hoped to continually be amazed.

The opaque glass suddenly turned clear revealing a large reception desk and hallways flanking it to the left and right. Callaghan was standing near the left hallway and was motioning her forward. She expected to meet resistance, but she was able to walk through as if there was no wall.

Following Callaghan down the hallway to the left, he arrived at a door. "Here we are then. This is where you'll find yourself most of the work week." He knocked on the door and a masculine voice bid them to enter. She recognized the voice and a bit of dread seeped in dampening her excitement.

Callaghan entered with alacrity. "Draco, my boy, how are you?" Hermione trailed in behind her boss reluctantly. She wasn't quite sure what to think. They weren't school-aged children any longer, but she was doubtful whether they'd be able to work well together. She was going to try not to presume too much. They were both business professionals and could conduct themselves as such. Well, she knew she was capable of doing so, anyway.

"Draco, please meet your new partner, Hermione Granger. Newly appointed this morning, as a matter of fact." Malfoy took his cue. He stood and walked around his desk to extend his hand to Hermione. "Congratulations on your new appointment, Granger." She wasn't expecting this. He stood about a foot taller than she-taller than she remembered him being, that's for sure. He looked down at her with his steel grey eyes without discernable emotion.

She, too, was able to keep her emotions in check and from her face. She took his hand calmly. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure we'll be able to work together without issue." At this, he raised a brow.

Callaghan decided to take his leave then. "Good, good. Well, I'll just return to my office. I have a few important meetings this afternoon. Ragnok should be arriving in the next ten minutes, as a matter of fact." He waved and departed, closing the door behind him.

They looked from the door to each other. What an interesting day this has been, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, are we going to gaze lovingly into each other's eyes all day or are we actually going to get some work accomplished?" Malfoy, always the charmer, Hermione thought with a shake of her head.

Catching herself mid eye roll, "By all means, I'm eager to get into the swing of things," she looked at him evenly, "where do we begin?" His eyes pierced her attempting to judge how well she was reacting to their new partnership, she imagined. Like she previously said, she was more than capable of remaining business-like and professional. It had yet to be seen whether he was capable of the same.

He seemed to accept her calm demeanor as genuine and went behind his desk. He picked up a large file and slid it across the sleek mahogany top toward her. "In this file are a number of pending regulations the Treasury has issued. They, of course, have yet to be approved-that's where you come in. As the new Assistant Director"-he gave a brief nod with a gleam in his eye that did little to convince her that he was sincere in his acknowledgement of her new title-"your responsibility is to sign off on them, so they can be set in place as soon as possible. There is a back log, as you can see, since dimwit Dilley vacated his position a few weeks ago." He opened the folder to gesture to the forms. His tone condescending, "I have taken the liberty of putting the most urgent on top for your immediate perusal." He made to hand her a quill, but, when he looked up at her from his desk, his hand halted in mid air.

Her arms were crossed across her chest and she could feel her face in what the boys affectionately referred to as her 'McGonagall imitation'. "Let me get this straight. You expect me to actually believe that I am to blindly sit here and sign off on all of these regulations without any amendments from my department, no researching to see whether they _actually_ adhere to goblin's rights, zero say so from Director Callaghan...do you really think I'm that stupid?" Her tone and countenance disbelieving, she held his gaze refusing to be stared down.

After swearing to herself that she was going to remain professional, here she was letting herself get irritated and actually engaging him verbally. Was it because he was her school bully? She could have sworn she was long past that. She held the lift doors for him some mornings, for cripes sake! If she had hated him, she imagined she would be one of those who looked pointedly at the ceiling, pretending not to see or hear the person hurriedly dashing for the lift crying out for some kind soul to hold the doors.

She was fully of the opinion that she didn't hate him. Hate was the very thing that was wrong with the Wizarding world when she was at Hogwarts. Would she not be hypocritical if she herself hated? No, she didn't hate him. She was annoyed by him, plain and simple.

He plopped back in his plush, expensive-looking chair with a disgusted look. "You know, Granger, you're a real nuisance."

She sent him a tight smile. "From you, I'll take that as a compliment."

He sighed deeply. "Okay. Fine. Take them; do all your little research," he sat forward then, "but be aware that Regulation 2874 to Regulation 2895 are due by the end of the day Friday." He reached forward and snapped the file shut. "That's in two days..."

She considered that to be the conclusion of their meeting. She jerked the file from under his hand still resting on the cover, stood with great dignity, head held high, "Lucky for me that I have you to help me count." Hermione smiled tightly and left the office followed by the firm snap of his office door closing.

Not exactly the best first meeting together, she thought later while sitting behind her new dark cherry desk. Two hours had passed and she had already finished approving 2874 to 2889. They had all been brief and fairly straight forward requiring little to no research on her part. She spent the rest of the day working on the next three that required more research into goblin rights.

The next morning, Hermione spotted Malfoy in the Atrium heading for the lifts. As she was waiting in the queue, she took the time to surreptitiously observe him from under her lashes as he stood a few lines to her right. Yes, he was definitely much taller than she remembered him being from school, but, then again, it wasn't exactly as if they were the best of friends at Hogwarts; she didn't spend much time standing next to him. The Mafloy blond hair was the same as always, if not kept a bit shorter these days in a more mature cut. His clothes were expensive and well-tailored, but that wasn't a surprise. Gazing at him with fresh eyes, she noticed that he was a bit broader than his teenage self, also, and his once angler facial features had filled in to what some might refer to as "chiseled". Hermione's thoughts came to a screeching halt as she realized that she actually found him quite attractive. Pigs have officially taken flight...

She was shuffling forward in line when Harry walked over and pulled her from her thoughts. She smiled in greeting. "I didn't figure you for a line jumper," she teased. He rolled his eyes and pulled a cup of hot liquid from behind his back and handed it to her.

"You were holding my place while I went to fetch you coffee from your favorite little bistro down the street, but, if you don't remember, I can certainly take the coffee back..." He was teasing also but she narrowed her eyes threateningly just the same. He laughed in response.

Harry's eyes looked to the right to the person that Hermione herself had just been scrutinizing. She followed his eyes and noticed that Malfoy's eyes met Harry's and they both did their nod of acknowledgement. Hermione grinned widely. "It's so very nice to see the two of you getting on so well these days!"

Harry snapped his eyes back to her. His expression clearly saying 'you're quite mad'. "You call _that_ getting on well?"

Hermione inspected her cup, her grin still in place. "Well, you haven't accused him of some ulterior motive or dastardly deed in quite some time...For the two of you? I'd definitely call that getting along." She looked back to him with an innocent look, but amusement twinkled in her eyes. "You'll have to give me suggestions, since I'll be seeing him on an almost daily basis now. Did I mention he's my new partner?"

Harry chuckled. "You may or may not have mentioned that once-or eight times-when you floo-ed last evening. Hermione, you were the one who was always telling us to ignore him and not to let him get under our skin. If anything, you know more about getting along with him than I do."

They ended their conversation as it was their turn to file into the lift with a handful of other people. They spent the ride standing companionably next to one another with the buzzing of office memos hovering overhead.

Hermione's stop was before his, so she exited the lift with a "Thanks for the coffee!" thrown over her shoulder.

She spent her morning in with the Director having him look over the regulations that she had researched yesterday. She had finished the remaining six regulations at home, three of which she did not approve. Was it childish to look forward to throwing those back at Malfoy in rejection? Probably so.

After she had returned from lunch, she decided it was time to visit Mr. Malfoy. She rode the lift and strode with confidence and grace through Magical Accidents and through the wall of magic glass. She was almost humming, such was her good mood. Down the hall to the left, the third door on the right, she knocked. At his brisk bid to enter, she sailed through the door with a bright smile. She inclined her head with a "Mr. Malfoy" as her greeting.

His only response was to raise a brow. If she didn't know any better, she would swear that amusement twinkled back at her in his eyes. He indicated she sit with a sweep of his hand toward his guest chair and took the thin file that she proffered. He shuffled idly through the file as he sat. Without looking up, "Just 'Malfoy' will do or-if you dare-'Draco'. 'Mr. Malfoy' is my father who is now retired." He looked up with a polite smile, but gone was the amusement from his eyes; it was replaced by annoyance. "I see a few of the regulations weren't up to your standards..." She smiled sweetly. "Was it really necessary for you to stamp REJECTED across the form like this?" He held up the offending parchment definitely not looking the least bit amused.

The corners of her mouth quivered in her effort not to laugh. Maybe she was a bit childish afterall... She sighed, relishing the moment a little longer before adopting a more serious mien. She unfurled a roll of parchment and lay it across his desk. "This a list of reasons why those three particular regulations were not approved. I've separated the reasons by regulation and I've also taken the liberty of citing my sources at the bottom for your perusal . I'm assuming you have the latest copy of the goblin rights handbook...well, the numbers to the left correspond to the page number, paragraph and section, so you're able to look directly without any searching on your part." She was feeling very satisfied with her work.

"How very thorough of you, Granger," he said with a sneer. She saw that she was getting on his nerves, which was a nice change of pace from the norm-or rather, what used to be the norm. He sighed and his expression cleared. "As much of an _inconvenience_ this is, I suppose I should be grateful that you at least have reasons for why they weren't approved...rather than out of pure spite, that is."

Her chin lifted a degree or two, with a sniff, "You think so much of yourself that you think I would factor _you_ into my decisions?" She tsk-ed. She opened her mouth to tell him more just how ridiculous the idea was and express the importance of objective reasoning when he held up his palm.

"Enough," he said so forcefully that she actually did as she was told. She didn't think it wise to push him too far. "I wasn't serious; it's called sarcasm. Maybe you've heard of it?" She knew it was rhetorical and had to press her lips together to keep from responding to his condescending tone. "I assure you that I haven't forgotten your status as a self-righteous Gryffindor." Her eyes narrowed. "I suppose that somehow makes you perfect for your job though. You're reasoning will be sound and I'll have no issues with the treasury board."

"Which is your main concern?"

"Pardon?"

"The fact that you'll have no issues with the board...that's your main concern." Said as more a statement rather than a question.

"Well, of course." She just shook her head. "Why are you surprised by this? It's your job to care about the goblins, mine is to tend to the money. I'd say we're both fit for our posts." He smirked then. "Why do you think they make it a point to partner the positions together?" He made sense, but she refused to acknowledge it.

"Fine, I get it."

The next hour was spent looking over the remaining stack of forms he had given her the previous day. She had made a list of questions to ask. They took turns aggravating the other, but they didn't squabble overmuch and remained on the task at hand.

Hermione supposed that she was taking up more of his time than her predecessor had. With a slight smile, "Missing "dimwit" Dilley yet?"

He sat back and regarded her thoughtfully. "There's a reason I dubbed him a dimwit, Granger." She let out a laugh.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you to your work then." She gathered her things. When she got to the door, she turned. "I had those regulations all done for you today. I believe that's the day before Friday, isn't it?" She pretended to think seriously over her question for a second before flashing him an innocent smile. His eyes narrowed and she turned, walking out the door closing it behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

The arrival of Monday started the work week anew.

**Monday**

Hermione arrived promptly at half past one in the afternoon. She smiled slightly in greeting and sat in her usual place.

He had looked up briefly when she entered, but was in the process of reading an office memo. When he was finished, he sat back and stared at her, his expression blank. "What have you got for me today, Granger?"

She rolled her eyes. "Good day to you, too."

His expression never wavered. "Do all Gryffindors require such social niceties or are you just extra annoying...?" he asked dully.

Her face flushed and her eyes flashed. "Fine." Her response clipped. She reached inside her jacket pocket. The contents that she was in search of had settled at the bottom of her magically enlarged pocket and the pocket had nearly swallowed her arm up to her elbow before her fingers touched on the items. She brought out a rather thick roll of parchment and large stack of regulation forms. She set aside the roll and divided the stack of forms into three groups.

Holding up the larger of the three, "These are all approved and actually very well written." ("And I'm sure they would really _love_ to hear your opinion, Granger.") She gritted her teeth in frustration. She set the approved stack in front of him and moved on to another group of forms. "These are ill-advised and are definitely _not_ approved. Regulation 2956 itself violated at least sixteen goblin rights." That stack was placed in front of him, also, next to the previous. "I have a third group here that I would consider 'maybe's." She unrolled her list of notes along his desk. "I have a section in my notes specifically for this stack directing you to which passages and sentences that are preventing the regulation from being fully approved. I think, if they can be amended and rewritten, that the Goblin Liaison Office can sign off on them."

He looked slightly incredulous although she couldn't think of a reason for it. "Granger, you went through almost a hundred regulations already?"

She still didn't understand and her expression said as much. "Over one hundred, actually...What's your point?"

"Do you not have a life?"

She felt herself bristle. She imagined that, if she were still in the habit of wearing her hair down, that it, too, would be bristling. As it were, she hoped desperately that it did not explode from the confines of her elegant updo in her anger.

She spoke very calmly focusing on enunciation to keep from losing her temper. "As a Slytherin, I know it's very difficult for you to comprehend that there exist people in this world that have more than two brain cells to rub together, so your ignorance of such matters will be excused this once. As for whether I have a life, I believe that may loosely fall under the category of a 'social nicety' and it's already been established that we would just skip over those." She stood with poise taking satisfaction in his expression transitioning from shock to outrage, but she didn't allow him a moment to respond. She was out the door in seconds.

**Tuesday**

Half past one arrived far too quickly and Hermione once again found herself entering the office of Draco Malfoy. She didn't smile at him today. She doubted that he noticed, but just the same...

She remembered the previous day and felt her face heat again in anger. How dare he try to criticize her social life! She spent her time as she wished. She had very close friends that she saw often. Okay, so maybe she didn't a boyfriend, but there were plenty of other females her age that didn't have boyfriends. She didn't need a boyfriend to be happy; she was quite independent-and she was quite content.

He looked up from his writings to stare at her as she sat. Neither of them said a word. Without expression, she set her notes and three stacks of forms on his desk. "Approved. Completely rejected. Maybe's," she pointed to each stack, respectively.

He sat back crossing his arms under his chest. When it was clear that he had no comments or questions-or any newly issued forms awaiting approval-she stood to leave. She paused at the door and turned back mouth open as if to begin speaking. She saw his eyebrows raise questioningly and changed her mind, turned and strode from the room.

**Wednesday**

When she entered his office, she didn't bother to make herself comfortable. She unloaded the items she normally delivered and set them before him on his desk. She looked at him expectantly and he returned the look. She took that to mean that he had nothing new for her.

"This completes the forms that you gave me on that first day. If anything more comes in, I'm assuming you know where to find me." She walked the twelve feet to the door, but paused when she heard him speak. "Good work, Granger." She felt her posture relax; she didn't realize she had been holding herself so rigidly. Without turning to acknowledge his praise (she was still rather peeved with the snake), she crossed the threshold en route back to her office.

**Thursday**

It was mid-morning and Hermione was engrossed-she was editing an addendum to the goblin rights handbook-and, therefore, didn't hear anyone enter her office. So, when a masculine voice suddenly disturbed her consentration, startled, she jumped a foot in the air. Or rather it felt as if she had jumped that high.

Heart racing, she looked up to see a smirking Malfoy. "I said you have a nice office, Granger."

Finally recovering herself, "Two compliments in as many days...You've outdone yourself, Malfoy." She hadn't really thought he was going to make a trip down to her office, and, yet, he was here. Very surprising.

He looked about at her furnishings: pictures and photographs on the wall, the books on her bookshelf, candles she had placed about the room, etc. "I think you may need to use a reinforcement charm on your bookshelf; it looks about ready to collapse." She followed his gaze, and her bookshelf did, indeed, look as if it was supporting too much weight. Books were shelved normally, but the space the shelf allowed wasn't enough and she had books stuffed in any remaining crevice available.

She looked sheepish. "I already did."

He looked at her in amusement. "Of course you did."

They must have realized at the same time that they were having a normal conversation because both of their expressions turned serious.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Was there something that you needed?"

"Ah, yes," he replied and pulled a folder from behind him. "New regulations issued."

She took the folder from him. "How is it that they suddenly have so many of these? Where do they come up with these regulations?"

Malfoy plopped down into one of her guest chairs. "The economy changes and the Treasury has to keep up and adapt. Plus, they discover loopholes in older regulations that they have to close. One day, they might not have anything to issue and, the next, could have as many as fifty." He shrugged.

She was about to respond when he interrupted her. "Look, Granger, I know we haven't been getting along so well this week, but I think we should make more of an effort." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "For the sake of our jobs, at least, and having to see other so often."

She frowned in consternation and made a sound in the back of her throat that could only be construed as disbelief. "I was trying to get along with you! I made an attempt and you said I was being annoying!" He was the most frustrating man that she ever had the misfortune of working with! She had the sudden urge to growl out her frustration; it would have made her feel better.

His eyes twinkled back at her, tauntingly. "Now, now, Granger, you obviously weren't trying that hard. You didn't even talk to me two days this week. I wouldn't call that trying." He smirked. Jerk!

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "It has to go both ways, Malfoy. It can't just be me; you have to work at it, too."

He held up his hands in surrender. "I wasn't suggesting otherwise." She relaxed slightly. "Truce, then?" And held out a hand. She eyed his hand curiously. This was the second such time that he had offered his hand for her to shake.

She leaned forward and reached for his hand tentatively. He noticed the direction of her gaze and must have figured out her thoughts. Hard, grey eyes looked upon her. "Let's clear this up, shall we? This muggle-born and pureblood business," he gestured between the two of them, "I. Don't. Care." She stared at him in amazement. "Not anymore." He said it with such fervor that she had no choice but to believe him. She knew that, once in the real world, people changed, but she had no idea to what extent. She was simply amazed and pleasantly surprised.

She wasn't entirely sure what to say in response, so settled with "Okay".

His expression lightened. "Maybe I'll get you an office warming present to symbolize our new truce. Maybe a potted plant?" He stood to leave and she stood with him not wanting him to tower over her.

She quirked a brow. "As long as it's not devil's snare," she replied dryly and he actually laughed. A surprise once again. She had not once ever heard him laugh. Certainly, not like this. It was rich and masculine and she could feel it vibrating within her. She suddenly felt very proud that she was the cause and she couldn't help but smile.

"A Gryffindor with a sense of humor! A rare find, indeed!" Her only response was to shake her head, good humor still intact.

**Friday**

Most departments of the Ministry didn't normally schedule workers on Fridays, and, those that did work, usually only worked a half day. This made lines to the lifts nonexistent and one could easily walk from the Apparition area to the lifts without pause.

Hermione spotted a lift that was loading and hurried to catch it. "Hold the lift, please!" She was mere feet away, but it didn't seem as anyone had heard her and the doors shut.

Out of breath, she was about to press the button to summon another lift, when the doors reopened. On the other side, pressing the 'Doors Open' button was Draco Malfoy. He held the doors for her. It was unexplainable, but, at that moment, it seemed like the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her and she beamed in delight.

She stepped in next to him. "Thank you!" Still sounding overly pleased.

He took in her expression, his own expression inscrutable. The corner of his mouth quirked. "Well, you always hold the door for me, might as well reciprocate."

She shot him a look in mock surprise. "And I thought you never noticed..."

Suddenly, he was looking quite intense. Grey met brown as his eyes focused directly on hers. "You'd be surprised at what I notice, Granger." His tone and expression made her shiver. She was completely flustered and could manage only to blink in response. She wondered idly if he understood Morse code.

His face smoothed into neutral lines and turned his eyes to stare at his reflection in the lift doors. "I'll be leaving early today, so there will be no need to meet." And, inexplicably, she was disappointed.

She had arrived at her level, so stepped out and bid him a good weekend. She wondered at her disappointment and told herself to get over it. Another Monday would be upon them soon enough, anyway


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend passed quickly. While it had been rather uneventful, Hermione still had zero desire for Monday to arrive. She was feeling awkward and nervous faced with the prospect of seeing Malfoy again. She had lost too many hours this weekend trying to make sense of Friday...and she had yet to succeed.

Sure, she HAD noticed a difference in him. She did realize there were certain topics where his viewpoints might have changed, but, overall, in regard to her opinion of him, the jury was still out.

When she arrived at her office, she immersed herself in work until it was time for lunch. Her nervousness returned when half past one loomed closer. She squared her shoulders and gathered her things giving herself a pep talk as she made her way to Mafloy's office. _Hermione, you're a woman of almost four and twenty. You are no longer a school girl. You're the Assistant Head of a department in the Ministry of Magic, so, for Merlin's sake, act like it!_

Her nerves bolstered, she knocked briefly on his office door and swept inside. She crossed the room and deposited her normal wares on his desk. She had barely spared him a glance through all of this and, when she finally looked up, Malfoy looked wholly unfriendly. And, inexplicably, she was annoyed. She hadn't imagined that they would suddenly become best mates or anything, but she expected something above outright surliness. They had come to a truce-of sorts-in favor of a good working relationship...or so she'd thought. _Where's my damned potted plant, Malfoy?_

She maintained a neutral expression leaving him none the wiser of her sudden annoyance. As if she would give him the satisfaction (hah!).She resolved to be just as annoying.

She sat on the edge of the guest chair leaning forward to rest her arms on his desk. Her haughty look rivaled his own. "So, this is considered 'friendly' to a Slytherin? I don't know much about you lot, but I shall do my best to learn...for the sake of our working together, of course." The corner of her mouth quirked up of it's own accord, unable to remain in check at his annoyed look. Score one for Granger. "Don't worry, Malfoy. Monday's really aren't so terrible." His eyes narrowed realizing that fun was being had at his expense. "I see you don't have any new work for me today. Just as well; plenty more important things to do anyway." She rose and walked to the door as she spoke. With a backwards wave and a "Ta!", she was gone.

She was sitting in her office pouring over the department owl correspondence when an aide delivered a lovely leafy potted plant. It looked as though _someone_ had gotten her a muggle plant. She located the card in the leaves: 'I liked the plant name. You give as good as you get, but I just gave you a plant. So, play nice. DM.' The plant tag read _Dracaena __deremensis_. A warmth spread within her and a ridiculously loopy grin enveloped her face.

After that, things went much smoother. She actually looked forward to their meetings. Boundaries were pushed and tested, but, all in all, common ground was found. He did still take an inordinate amount of pleasure in baiting her, which tripped her up almost every time. Somewhere along the way, though, she learned how to deflect and avoid. Playing dumb or acting distracted seemed to work the best. Feigning distraction actually worked twofold: it deflected his barbs and deflated his ego. How dare someone not hang on his every word! Okay, it wasn't as bad as all that, but she imagined that she wasn't far from the truth.

Without her noticing, a full month had passed. A thirty-day review was in her near future, the Director had just mentioned as much to her this morning. A whole month. Wow. The adage, "Time flies when you're having fun," came to mind, but that wasn't quite right, was it? She smiled slightly at the thought. Having fun with Malfoy? She snorted delicately. A novel concept, indeed.

Hermione walked into her office to find the very object of her thoughts occupying her desk chair. She cocked a brow pointedly at his feet which happened to be propped atop her desk soiling her blotter.

"To what do I owe this dubious pleasure?" She walked lazily over to her desk, grabbed his shoes and yanked them to the floor. She waved him up and pointed sharply to the guest chair opposite the desk. He scowled, but moved to the seat as directed.

Once settled, his smirked. "I assure you, it's always a pleasure for you to see me, Granger," he drawled.

She shuffled papers on her desk, arranged them into neat piles and dusted dirt away left by Mafloy's expensive shoes. She didn't bother looking up but smiled in response and waited.

"Anyway, the deadline for those last few proposals I gave you was moved up. I need those today, if possible." Back to business.

She adopted a hurt expression. "Here I was under the impression that you actually remembered our one-month anniversary." She pouted...and then noticed Harry standing in her office doorway slack jawed. She choked on a laugh.

"Wha..?" was the only syllable Harry seemed able to utter. Even Mafloy looked amused.

Mafloy stood with grace and reached for her hand across the desk, leaning over to bestow a kiss on her knuckle playing the situation out. It was nothing more than a quick brushing of lips over flesh and yet her cheeks heated in a blush and a slow pulsing surge of energy ran through her body. Her reaction embarrassed her slightly. She desperately hoped that he wasn't able to feel her accelerated heart rate; she could fairly hear her heart racing. He was staring intently into her eyes and the power of their draw had her mesmerized.

She took in the twinkling eyes and his raised brow and realized he had noticed. Of course, he noticed! His overall countenance had her thinking of a wolf. The Big Bad Wolf of Red Riding Hood fame. She imagined their conversation: "Draco, what observant eyes you have" (sounding more annoyed than wondrous) to which the reply would be "All the more to gain fodder to tease you with, my dear."

Snatching back her hand, she broke the gaze and peaked at Harry who was doing a fair impression of a fish.

She spared Mafloy another glance underneath her lashes. He had made his way to the door and was even with Harry. He turned back just then to send her an exaggerated wolfish look. "Come to my office later and I'll really make it up to you, just bring those-_proposals_-I like so much and maybe you'll get a proposal in return," he fairly purred. With a wink, he swept past Harry and out the door.

Hermione brought her hands to her cheeks to cool them down because, after what he just implied, they were flaming.

When she took notice of Harry, he was busy looking between Hermione and the door pointing at each in turn confusedly trying to sort it all out. She took pity on him. "Harry, I'm not dating Malfoy."

His gazed zeroed in on her then. "I know what I heard. Your one-month anniversary, Hermione?"

"One month of having been saddled with him as a partner, yeah. I was just teasing him, Harry. Turns out the joke was on you instead." She smiled slightly shaking her head at Draco's antics.

"Since when do you tease people?" Harry having replaced Mafloy in her guest chair, apparently quite recovered from his confusion.

She narrowed her eyes and shot him a look. "I do realize that I'm more than not on the receiving end of teasing, but, as it appears, I am also capable of dishing it out...Thank you very much!" She sniffed, clearly affronted.

Harry's grin widened. "Just _teasing_ you, Hermione. Good to know you're not yet immune to it. Figured working with Mafloy, you would be by now. How's that going, by the way? One month, you said? I'm surprised you didn't turn him into a ferret in week two." His eyes grew unfocused and he smiled fondly as if remembering fourth year when Malfoy had been turned into the aforementioned animal.

She laughed slightly bringing him out of his reverie. "No, Harry, that's your dream, and, anyway, I would think of something more original. Ferret's already been done, hasn't it," she returned.

Harry gasped playfully. "Why, Hermione Granger, I'm surprised at you. Spending far too much time with Mafloy, if you ask me." He tsked.

Losing patience with the topic of conversation, "Is there a point to you being here?"

"See! That's just what I mean!" He relented though when she appeared unamused. "Have time for an early lunch?"

"Sounds perfect."

At half past one, Hermione was in Draco's office. Before she sat, she sent him look that clearly said "I can't believe you did that earlier". His only response was to smirk.

"Were you able to finish those proposals?"

With another look (she was forever shooting him looks), "Do you realize who you're talking to?"

As if just meeting her, "Hermione Granger, isn't it?"

"That's me." And she handed him the proposals.

"I knew I could rely on you."

That surprised her. It was without sarcasm and it was from Draco Malfoy. And it was quite possibly the first compliment she had received from him. Sure, he had told her 'nice work' before, but that didn't count. 'Nice work' was trite.

Before she could stop it, "Always" escaped her lips in reply.

He levelled a look at her, one of those serious, penetrating looks that seems as if the other person is trying to peer into your mind. And, at that moment, all Hermione could think was that he had nice eyes.

It was then that a rather ear-piercing screech shattered their would-be moment. It seemed to reverberate off the walls.

"What _is_ that?" Hermione yelled, hands against her ears trying in vain to protect her ear drums.

It stopped then, and a booming voice replaced it. "This is a Code Red Lockdown. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is a Code Red Lockdown."

Looking put out, he sighed resignedly. "_That_ is what happens when you're on the same level as Magical Accidents. What it means is that you're not going back to your office for a while. You're stuck with me for a little longer than usual today, Granger."


	5. Chapter 5

"You might find it more comfortable in one of my guest chairs, Granger." Hermione turned her glazed stare to Malfoy, who had relocated and was casually lounging behind his desk.

She realized she must have been standing dazedly in front of his office door for the last few moments. She could hardly believe it to be true: she was stuck in the office of Draco Malfoy for a...well, for an indeterminable amount of time.

The fact most alarming to Hermione-the number one reason why she was apprehensive about her sudden quarantine with the Slytherin-was not because she disliked him. Oh, no-quite the opposite. It was because her opinion of Draco Malfoy had nearly done a complete one-eighty in the last month, and she was damned close to total and utter infatuation.

The truth of it took her quite by surprise, but, the moment she realized she was stuck, she flushed and her pulse started racing. The normally unflappable Hermione Granger was aflutter at the thought of being confined in a room with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione contemplated the patterns on the carpet beneath her feet as she concentrated on taking deep breaths. She certainly wasn't going to let the situation get the better of her. She needed her wits about her when dealing with Malfoy...the silver tongued snake.

Calmed by the reappearance of her sanity, she walked slowly to a guest chair and sank gratefully into its plushness. The light throbbing at the soles of her feet an indication of just how long she had been standing motionless at his door.

"I wonder..," Malfoy mused. She glanced up at him but his gaze was thoughtful as he perused his surroundings. Her eyes narrowed warily as she waited. Something in the back of her mind whispered to her to be at the ready.

Tentatively, Hermione stepped into what seemed to be a very obvious verbal trap. "Dare I ask what is it that has you wondering...?"

In an instant, the grey eyes refocused on her staring straight at her with an unflinching gaze. "I am wondering whether it is the assumed threat of a Code Red lockdown that has you panicked or the thought of being clustered in this office with me." There was a pinching at the corners of his mouth that implied some unknown emotion hovering just below the surface he kept in check. He continued on. "From what I do know of you Gryffindors, I'm going to safely conclude that the threat of this lockdown has little to do with your alarmed look moments ago. If anything, I'm surprised you haven't charged out of the office to bravely save the day," his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione didn't like where this was going. He saw far more than what she was comfortable with. The question was did he realize why she was apprehensive?

When his brow furrowed and his eyes moved to stare at a point somewhere beyond her left shoulder, she realized that he was actually upset. This wasn't outrage or any emotion close to anger-he was genuinely bothered by something. This did not seem to fit with the Malfoy she had come to know this past month.

"So, we're back to this, are we?" At her perplexed look, he motioned impatiently with his hands. "This! You hate the idea of being stuck here with me-I mean, you looked like a frightened rabbit about to bolt, for Merlin's sake!"

It was then that she knew he was upset that Hermione could possibly still hate him. She softened with a slight smile, the tension leaving her body. The day had come that Hermione Granger was witnessing vulnerability from Draco Malfoy and it was because of her.

At her quiet laugh, his eyes narrowed. "Malfoy, you give yourself too much credit in assuming that you inspire any emotion as strong as 'hate' within me." She smiled sweetly.

He emitted a surprised snort and the corner of his mouth tilted in amusement. "Ah, so then it must be that you've lost your Gryffindor spirit," he smirked.

Hermione heaved a mental sigh of relief-she much preferred him this way even if he was occasionally irritating. She had discovered that she rather enjoyed their verbal back-and-forths. To actually spar with someone that seemed to possess an equal amount of wits was exhilarating. She found herself looking forward to each meeting more and more as the weeks progressed.

She broke their minute of companionable silence, "So, how long does a 'Code Red lockdown' usually last? Are there different levels of lockdowns? Different colors? Green? Yellow?...Purple?" He quirked his brow at the last.

Amused, "Typical Granger asking tons of questions, so that she can learn everything. For the record, there won't be a test over this." She shot him a dirty look and his smirk widened. "They usually manage it straight away, but I do think this is the first red level, so who knows how long it could be before we're free."

Hermione shook her head in exasperation. "This _does_ kind of impede productivity! I have several tasks needing to be done today!" Her notion of responsibility had cleared its way through the infatuated muddle of her thoughts.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Today? Right. Knowing you, I'm sure all of the actual deadlines are sometime next week. You've brought me the proposals I needed and that's all that matters-forget the rest and relax." Hermione hid her smile. The pompous ass was definitely back to normal.

She relaxed in her chair. "Believe it or not, you're not the only person I have a responsibility to. In fact, I usually put you last!"

"Oh, I don't assume you have me as Number One on your list of priorities. You stroll into my office after lunch-I don't even rate above food with you!" With a dramatic sigh, he slouched against the back of his chair and propped his well-shod feet on the corner of his desk.

Hermione basked in the warm glow of her contentment as they sat across from one another not needing to say anything, but merely enjoying each other's company. To think, a month ago, she hesitated as though entering the den of a dragon. And now? She pranced in merrily for her daily dose of cutting remarks. Though, she was loathe to admit it-even now-her visits to Malfoy were the bright spots of her week. His ego would double in size if ever got wind of _that_. As it was now, he possessed the ego of 10 men put together!

Hermione smiled to herself as she fiddled with the hem of her sleeve not understanding how she could possibly like that about him, but, at the same time, not minding in the slightest. She glanced up through her lashes to inspect her cellmate. Luckily, Malfoy busied himself by twirling a quill and her perusal remained unnoticed.

She looked on, briefly hypnotized, as he dexterously maneuvered the quill between one finger and the next. She noticed he had rolled his sleeves to mid-forearm. He had, also, unbuttoned the topmost button of his collar and it lay open against upper chest. She felt heat rush to her face. Her thoughts strayed to the moment earlier when Malfoy had kissed her hand. To be exact, it wasn't a kiss, per se-more like a brushing of the lips. With just that slight contact, she had felt her entire body thrum. Attraction was a strange thing, indeed!

When she pulled her mind back to the present, Hermione found that she had been caught out. Malfoy stared back with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. To save herself, she hastily directed the subject to something innocuous. "So, how did you first get a job at the Ministry?"

He smirked, clearly aware of the diversion, but relented. He turned to gaze at the ceiling in thought. "Well, I'm sure you're aware of whom my father is, right?" Forever sarcastic. Malfoy adjusted himself in his chair to squarely face Hermione. "I spent some summers here during my teenage years doing the odd job here and there. Nothing terribly interesting. When I graduated, the director of the department contacted me. Turns out, one summer, I had done a little project for him and he was impressed. With the prejudice running rampant after the war, he took a chance and hired me on." He spread his arms wide with a "Ta-Da!".

Albeit amused, Hermione wasn't satisfied with his answer. She wanted to know more about him, she realized. "Did you face very much prejudice? Was it difficult for you?" She knew she was heading into more personal territory, but she was curious how much he would be willing to share.

Malfoy stood and moved slowly about the room stopping to inspect a painting on the wall or an object on a shelf. She thought maybe she had gone too far. "It wasn't easy. No, it definitely wasn't that." He began. "People whispering about you and openly staring at you with hate in their eyes... that doesn't make for a pleasant workday." He gave a short laugh. "I like to think it was my comeuppance, of sorts. All those times that I behaved similarly or worse to...certain individuals that I attended Hogwarts with..." Her eyes widened. Maybe it was best to switch topics...

"Malfoy..," she began, but he stopped her with a quick wave of his hand.

"Now, now, Granger, it's rude to interrupt." He glanced at her. The intensity of his eyes startled her before he looked away. "Want to hear a story?" Apparently, the question was rhetorical because he didn't wait for a response before continuing. "Now, the main character of this story is a young man. This young man was a very arrogant individual. His entire childhood he learned of prejudice and was taught to hate. He was a very good pupil; he spread his hate at every opportunity. He belittled and scorned all those he was taught to hate. He felt like a king amongst his peers until the day came where his world was shaken to its foundation. Everything he thought he knew was called into question. He felt lost in this new world and he was forced to take a long look at how he had led his life. All those that he had stepped on now looked at him with judging eyes and it was his turn to be scorned at every turn. He was sullen and resentful over his new lot in life. Alcohol became his crutch. It didn't matter that he was watched daily by eyes filled with hate-he would go home and drink 'til comatose and it all seemed bearable enough. He was miserable, but too drunk to care."

Hermione was frozen in a state of shock, hands covering her face in disbelief. And still, he went on.

"The poor sod worked every day with these people that hated him, who judged him-he couldn't escape. But, he didn't have a choice. He wanted to find his new place, so he kept coming back day after day. As cowardly as he was, he wasn't willing to give up. Then a girl from his past enters the picture. Now, out of everyone around him, she would be the person with the most reasons to hate him. And-this is where the story gets interesting-she's nice to him! This drunk bastard didn't know what to make it! He tried searching for an ulterior motive, but couldn't find one. Maybe it was pitty, who knows! Here she was holding doors open for him and bidding him 'Good Morning', and she seemed absolutely oblivious to the watchful eyes around her. She didn't realize that every single kind gesture toward He-Who-Was-Hated was observed by others. She _certainly _didn't notice the proverbial change of tides." He had been pacing throughout most of his story, but took a moment to plop in the second guest chair adjacent to Hermione. She couldn't look away. His every word and facial expression compelling her.

"You must be wondering what I mean by the 'change of tides'... It was all very gradual, but, after a few months, one or two others began to exchange pleasantries with him. After another few months, he would actually receive friendly acknowledgements from a handful more. His coworkers began to treat him normally. Never had this young guy felt so happy to be 'normal'! Normal, of all things... Phrases like 'good job' and 'have a nice day' were like music to his ears as starved as he was for genuine human kindness. And, not long after this, he received a promotion." He paused for a moment to observe Hermione's reaction, but she still had the lower portion of her face covered with her hands. He raised a brow.

"Well, to finish up my pathetic little story, our boy was at peace, his new life was taking shape and things were looking up. And the girl, the catalyst to the whole series of events, did not go unnoticed by him. It wasn't like he wanted to become her best friend-he still had _some_ pride left, after all-but, just like those that hated him, his misconceptions and prejudices, also, slowly melted away and life began anew... Now, I bet you never expected that from me, Granger. It was a story that was all flowers and rainbows." His tone was light, but his stare was observant as he waited on a reaction from Hermione.

There was one thing Hermione had never been: obtuse. She _knew_ that the girl from the story was her-why else would he tell her this story and then anxiously await her reaction? She smoothed her expression into a composed facade and lowered her hands to her lap because, beneath the surface, her thoughts were churning with questions and new discoveries, but she wasn't ready to delve into any of that.

"You're right, Malfoy, you've never come off as flowers and rainbows. Maybe dragons and volcanoes?" Her voice squeaked at the end belying her calmness. She briefly cleared her throat. Her objective was to keep the topic light. "Well, for one thing, I hope that idiot stopped drinking." Hermione attempted a bright smile, but even she could tell it was lackluster.

Malfoy sighed. "Granger-," he began, but was interrupted by second alarm. "LOCKDOWN HAS BEEN LIFTED-THIS IS A CODE GREEN. REPEAT, ALL CLEAR."

The announcement brought Hermione to her senses. She didn't waste any time; she jumped to her feet hastily. Nervously, "Wow, that is such a relief-it looks like I'll be able to finish those other projects today, especially if I hurry!" Hermione stumbled slightly in her agitation on the way to the door. With a quick half-smile to Malfoy in farewell, she bolted out of the office. The last thing she heard, as she moved along the corridor, was Malfoy shout at her: "Coward!".


End file.
